Laxus x Lucy Week 2016
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: Know it's a year late but this is my take on Laxus and Lucy week; 2016. Day 1; Aquarius moving on, Day 2; The Devilish Deal, Day 3; His Lust Dream, Day 4; Let the Sparks Fly, Day 5; Manga, Day 6; Childish Games, Day 7; Hunting a Slayers Prey. Enjoy (P.S its M just to be safe)
1. Aquarius moving on

_So I've watched alt of Fairy Tail but because this is always updating im just going to write generic one shots that may lead from one chapter to another but I will let you know which a chapter my link from. Also I'm trying not to have the obvious links to the day prompts so the one you first think is the link might not be it._

 _Enjoy_

 **Day 1: Aquarius**

Laxus was sitting it the s-class balcony of the guild looking out at the surprisingly quiet Guild. Though this might have something to do with the fact that Team Natsu was out on a mission. It always seemed to be much calmer without the most destructive team in the guild.

However, this was also reason that Laxus was restless. When Team Natsu was gone he would spend most of his time at the guild in his office doing paperwork. This was his distraction. It normally took his daughter, Alaula to come and drag him back to the family home every night when Lucy was away.

But this was the day that his wife was coming back from the mission a few towns over. It hadn't been a dangerous job (at least that is what had been made out on the request but with that team, anything was possible) but it was a long one. Lucy and the team had been gone a little over a week.

The request for them to put of stand up 'magic shows' in a different place in the town every morning and afternoon. The Major made the request because he wanted to show good control to help wary town's folk in a wary town more be more expecting of the mages with different kinds of magic.

Laxus knew that Lucy would use a lot of her magic howling off. He knew that she had a lot of magic, using it two time a day for hours for over a week nonstop would trier anyone out. So when he had got sorted out all the guilds paperwork so that when she arrived he could spend the rest of the day with her.

It was while he was watching his oldest daughter serve some of the members their drinks that the guild doors opened. All the heads in the hall turned to see who it was coming in and most had smiles and grins on their faces at who they saw.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled out to the whole hall. Laxus rolled his eyes at the fire mages old habit. But it wasn't long before his eyes searched and landed on the person he really cared about on that team. Lucy had a huge grin on her face as they walked into the guild giving a small high wave to everyone.

"You all behave while we were gone" Lucy called out as she spilt from the group making her way to Alaula who was also smiling at the sight of her mother. It only took a few strides for the two blonds to meet.

"Yo Mum, how was the mission?" Laxus could hear them talk with his dragon slayer enhanced hearing. He didn't make a move towards the group. He knew to let Lucy have a few moments with the guild and then she would make her way to him in her own time.

"It was really good, it seems that we filled what was needed of us, even over heard some of the locals' question why their town didn't have a guild" Lucy told their daughter with a bright smile. "We even found a new young recruit" this caught both Laxus and the rest of the guilds attention.

"Gall, come over here and meet my daughter, Alaula" Lucy turned to a young boy that had been standing behind the group. Laxus thought that he couldn't have been older than 19 with spiky brown hair, almost in the shape of a small lions mane, with brown doe eyes.

Laxus took the time to study the boy that walked towards two of his family members. The kid had grey boots that went just below his knees, tucked in them he had blue splashed patterned shorts. He wore a thick darker grey belt that had the same colours sash leading down from it.

On the kid's top half he wore just a simple hooded sleeveless shirt and a brown rucksack hanging on one shoulder. Laxus could just about see that under the dark grey sash the kid had a special made pocket in the same colour.

This led Laxus to believe that the kid got his magic from wielding rather than inside of himself. Like Lucy with her keys, or Cana with her cards. Looking the boy over Laxus could see that he was a little bit grubby and didn't seem to move in his clothes like he had been in them long.

He avoided going near the side of tables and seemed to look down where he was going. They weren't obvious moves that anyone would normally notice but it did tell Laxus that the clothes were new to him. It also told Laxus something about his background if he was treating his clothes in that way.

"It's nice to meet you, Alaula, your mother has told me a lot about you and your younger sister on our journey here" Gall spoke politely as he raised his hand to shake with her. Alaula looked from her mother to the new comer then put on a smile with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh really sorry about that, I'm afraid that she tends to go off into her own world when she meets someone new to talk about me and Regan, I hope it's just a phase and that she'll grow out of it, but it hasn't happened yet" Alaula said with a nervous chuckle.

"You know how proud mothers can be" Alaula said with a bright smile. Laxus didn't miss the wince in the boy's eyes at the mention of mothers. This told him that the kid had something happen to him that separated him from his mother, probably at a very young age as it wasn't sorrow, but hurt, almost sad.

"it wasn't that bad, parents should be proud of their children, after all they are the ones that should look after and raise them into the people they grow to be" Gall said with what most people would assume was a bright smile, but to others they can tell it was a fake smile. People like him, his wife and his girls.

Laxus choose then to look at Lucy and became puzzled by the look of sadness in her eyes and the sad smile on her face. It was a look that he knew that she was empathic towards the boy. Though the common link of lost parents? No she was empathic but that wasn't just the link the two had.

This new kid intrigued Laxus and so he stood from his seat. The Bickslow and Freed who had been sitting with him on the second floor balcony stood as well. Both looked to their master then to the boy. Laxus didn't pay much attention to them as he made the way towards and down the stairs.

At the sound of movement from the normally silent stairs most turned to watch as their master descend to the hall with a blank expression. Most of the guild had a look of worry on their faces, knowing that it wasn't normally when the master came down to the hall in the day was normally bad news.

The older members of the guild that dint fear him at all (much to his displeasure), watched with puzzled expressions. Knowing that this wasn't his normal behaviour even after not seeing his wife in a while. And he definably almost never interfered with judging new recruits, he left that to his wife.

Laxus ignored the different looks he was getting and walked up to his daughter's side. He would have preferred it to be Lucy's but she was a step behind the reason he was down in the hall. So he settled for his daughter's side instead.

"Laxus! Meet Gall, fairy Tail's newest recruit" Lucy said with a bright smile. Laxus nodded his head, giving off the image that he was studying the boy, but he had already done this.

"Aren't you recruiting a bit young Blondie? This kid can't be more than 17" Laxus teased. It was a white lie as Laxus could tell the boy must have been around 19 but he knew that this was more what people expected him to say. He had to keep up his image of the hard-ass guild master.

"Who you calling Blondie, Sparky" Lucy said, annoyance dripping into her words. Gall looked between confused and slightly worried. Alaula on the other had closed her eyes and shoved down the urge to face-palm at her parents' interaction.

"Hello Master Laxus, my name is Gall Patter" the boy said, giving a low bow. He had heard Lucy talk about her husband but now meeting him in person, Gall can admit that he was terrified him. "I'm actually 20 sir, I met your wife and her team while they were in Pine Town" he said as he straightened up.

"Yes, well you aren't the first Mage she's seen while out on a mission, though you are one of the few that she brings back through the door" Laxus said, no one missing the oblivious cat reference he made to his wife. He crossed his arms and gave Lucy a sideways glance to see the hard look she was giving him.

"Are you being rude because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or have you manged to lose your manners in your piles of paperwork upstairs, _dear?_ " Lucy ask coldly, showing just what she thought of her husband's attitude.

If the two had been alone Laxus would have probably given her a smirk at her feisty common. But right now they were in the guild and he couldn't have her show him up. Not taking his eyes of her he release a little of his magic aura out as a show of respect.

Everyone could feel the weight of his power, Alaula had to take a step to the side so as to not be crushed under it. Normally Lucy new that this was a sign for her to back down. However, Laxus had manged to hit the wrong nerve today. She retaliated by releasing some of her own magic.

This stunned the guild. The couple hadn't hand a standoff in almost five years, not since they had disagreed about Regan and if she was old enough to go on a job with Cana and Lisanna. By now team Natsu had moved off to do their own greetings.

Natsu was sitting at a table with Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen. Gray had moved to the table Juvia was sitting with their youngest son and daughter. Erza was not sitting at the bar, having just order some cake from Mirajane and a soothing tea while Wendy and Carla had gone to sit with her.

However, with the raise of magic power in the air, Evergreen rose from her seat, ready to move to Laxus's side if needed while Team Natsu did the same if Lucy needed it. The two blondes faced each other. Lucy moving to step in front of Gall and Laxus staying planted to his stop on the floor.

"Is that any way to greet your husband after being away for over a week?" was Laxus' only reply to her comment, not backing down from his wife's rising magic. Sensing the magic rising from their key holder Loki, Virgo and Capricorn all opened their gates to stand behind Lucy and Gall.

"Your right it's not, but then is your behaviour any better?" Lucy asked coldly, raising her eyebrow to give Laxus a questioning look.

"I'm not the one summoning spirits because her temper is getting the better of her" Laxus challenged. He wasn't enjoying one minute of this standoff. All he wanted to do was take his wife to his office and hug her close to his chest as they sat enjoying just being with each other, not fighting with her.

Lucy kept the look on her face for only a few more moments before closing her eyes and silently asking her spirits to go back though their gates. The spirits didn't hesitate to follows Lucy's request. They had first hand experience that when the married couple stood off then neither were in any real danger.

"Hey Mira" Lucy called to the barmaid looking away from Laxus, pretending he wasn't even there. "You got the guild stamp to hand?" she asked when she saw the barmaid nob back at her.

"Yeah, right here" Mira called back softly. Like everyone else in the guild, she was a little shocked that Lucy would just back down from the standoff. Laxus had had a smile on his face thinking he had won but that became puzzled by his wife's question.

"Come on Gall, let's get you that emblem" Lucy said turning her attention back to the boy behind her, grabbing his wrist and guiding the shocked boy towards the bar. Laxus stopped releasing his power to turn his head in their direction, a bored look on his face.

"And what if I tell as master he's not good enough for our emblem?" Laxus called out as Lucy took the stamp from Mirajane, loading gold ink already into the stamp from the assortment of ink colours. At the choice of colour, Mirajane's eyes widened before turning to Laxus, telling him to stop with her eyes.

"They I'd tell you you're a Jolt-ass" Lucy said already lifting Gall's hooded top. "That's run out of Lucy Luck" and as she said that she pushed the Fairy Tail emblem stamp onto Gall's right hip. She and Gall had already hand the discussion of where he wanted the crest.

He had even told her that he wanted it to be in gold at a statement to his magic, and now he had it to wear with pride. It was that second that since came over the hall and the only thing that could be heard was the pop of the stamp coming off of Gall's skin, leaving behind a clear shape of the Guild's crest.

"Wear it with pride, Gall Patter" Lucy told him as she handed the stamp back to Mirajane. The barmaid took the stamp back but no one else moved, waiting to find out what Laxus would do next. But he just stood there, clear shock in his eyes but the rest of his face was a blank, bored expression.

"Mirajane, I need a new job for…." The next part of the sentence she said quietly as Lucy lent against the bar top, not wanting people to hear what she was going to say. Mirajane nodded in understanding before handing her a request that she must have been holding on to for her friend.

"Like this?" the barmaid asked handed the blond Celestial Mage the request. Lucy took a few seconds to look it over before nodding her head.

"Prefect, thank you Mirajane, Gall and I will head out straight away" Lucy said before passing Gall the bit of paper and indicating for him to follow her as she walked back over to Laxus and Alaula. Ignoring her husband Lucy wrapped her arms around her oldest child.

"I should only be gone tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" Lucy said before pulling back and kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Maybe by then your father will have sorted his issues out and be a bit nicer to our new guild mate" Lucy said, still not looking in Laxus's direction.

"Well if he hasn't I can just leave him here tonight to sort himself out on his cold old uncomfortable couch in his office" Alaula said with a laugh before her eyes turned a bit sad. "Do you have to go again, I've missed not having you here" Alaula said as she hugged her mother closer.

"Especially after Regan went on her own mission two days after you left" she said as she released her mother from her hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening, I promise and then I can spoil you with something mother daughter time" Lucy said before placing her hands either side of the blonde girl's head bring it pulling it down slightly so she could place a kiss on the top of the girl's head.

The two were about the same size but Lucy still treated her girl as her little baby girl from time to time. She treated both her girls that way, though Regan fought against the treatment more than Alaula did so she did it more to Alaula then Regan, but every child needed their mother/ mother figure.

"Right see you all" Lucy called, turning to give Laxus one more glare.

"Guess we'll see each other when we get back" Gall said reaching out to shake hands with Alaula again.

"Guess so" Alaula said back with a kind smile. "Make sure you have my Mum's back" she said with a playful Smirk. Gall laughed nervously using his other hand to rub the back of his head.

"Pretty sure she's just show everyone that she doesn't need it, but I'll try" Gall said back. It was then his eyes caught sight of the girl's necklace. "I like your necklace, it's the same as the head of my Aquarius Celestial Key" he commented looking at it.

Alaula was shocked for a moment letting go of the boys hand and looking downwards. It was the necklace that her mother gave her on her 13th birthday. She had since put it on a longer chain that ran down almost level with the bottom of her bust.

Gall smiled as he reached into his pocket under his sash and brought out something that shocked all of the older members of the guild apart from team Natsu. Laxus looked at the object and then back to his wife, knowing the whole story behind its meaning to her. The Celestial Golden Zodiac key; Aquarius.

"Come on Gall, I need to see just what you can do as a Celestial Mage to train you" Lucy said with a triumphant smirk towards her husband.

"Yes Mrs Lucy" Gall said putting the key away and rushing toward the blonde woman that was standing right by the guild door causing her to laugh.

"What did I say about just calling me Lucy" she said with a smile as the two walked out the doors having their own conversation. Everyone was silent for a few moments. Confused and puzzled by what had just happened in their guild.

Laxus on the other hand was angry with himself for how he had just argued with his wife over nothing important and not stopped to take in his wife's reasons. He left out a sigh and turned to head back to his empty office but paused in his stride.

"You just made a right ass of yourself dad, I hope you come up with a good way to apologise for that" Alaula said, giving her father a hard look. Laxus let out another sigh.

"I know"

* * *

 **Please read on and leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **-MSW-**


	2. Devilish Deal

_Here is just a shout out to Tiernank for your lovely reveiw on the first day. thank you so much and hope you enjoy this chapter to, all of your wounderful reader._

 **Day 2: Devilish**

Lucy couldn't believe this was happening to her guild. She had only been a member for a few months and now she was causing them so much trouble. She just couldn't even believe that her father would do this for her. The man that had ignored her for so long and now he wanted her back.

Now after months of her being gone he wanted her back at the house. The only reason she could think of as to why he even wanted her back was because he had found some old man to take her as a young wife to show off to society. Why couldn't the man just leave her alone to live a happy life?

Lucy made her way down to the lower level of the guild to see Cana on the floor with her card laid out in front of her. There was a serious look on her face as she tried to study them, but Lucy could tell that she wasn't getting the information that she wanted from them.

"Argh, come on, I'm not getting any kind of read on where Mystogan is" she yelled in frustration as she scattered the cards to the side in a fit of rage. Lucy felt sorry for the card mage as she said on the floor in defeat.

"Oh dear" Mirajane said as she turned to her. "You did your best" she said encouragingly.

"If Lucy is their real target then they're bound to attack" Cana said back. This told Lucy that the two hadn't seen her come down. "And I'm willing to bet its sooner than later" she said as she picked up a bottle nearest her.

"Right now we've just got too many wounded to put up much of a fight" she said with a sigh, raising the bottle and taking swig. What she said was a stab to Lucy's heart, remembering everyone that was injured above them. She notice Mirajane turn towards a communication lacrima in front of her.

"Master's seriously injured and we can't locate Mystogan" Mira said with her head down. "You're the only one we can turn too, help us Laxus" she pleaded with more than just her tone of voice and eyes. "We could really use you right about now, Fairy Tail is in terrible danger" she continued.

"Man, Makarov is pathetic" A voice laughed from the other end of the communication lacrima. "I don't see how this is remotely my problem" the voice went on saying. Lucy recognised the voice but couldn't really pin point it. Laxus, which was the s-class Dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, the Master's grandson.

"You're all big girl and guys deal with it yourselves" the man said spitefully. Mirajane didn't seem shocked by his words but Cana was pissed off by them.

"So you're not going to help us!" she yelled over to the lacrima, raising slightly from where she was seated on the floor.

"Course not, why would I?" Laxus replied as if it was the most obvious think in the world. "The senile old toad started this, why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess" Lucy cringed at that, knowing that the master was not to blame for this, that it was her that was solely to blame for it all.

"Please Laxus, Phantom Lord is trying to Kidnap Lucy" as if Mirajane could read thoughts she brought up the one thing that made Lucy feel even worse. The point that drove the knife deeper through her heart. She was their target, she was what they wanted. If only there was something she could do.

"Who?" Laxus asked from the other end of the communication lacrima, a hint of confusion in his voice. "Do I even know her?" he asked out load. Mira and Cana both were shocked at him not even knowing who Lucy was. It made Lucy think just how much he actually paid attention to the guild.

"Ohh, wait" he dragged out, remembering something. "Is it that the new girl?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Tell you want, you can talk Blondie into being my woman I'll do whatever she wants" he said with a smirk and chuckle. Lucy stood shocked what a pig, but then this could work in their favour.

"You are such a pig!" Cana yelled at the man, slamming her hand on the table.

"Are you sure you want to be talking that way to the guy your begging to help ya" he threw back. Lucy wasn't really paying attention, she was too busy processing what he had said before. Could it really be that simple? Lucy started walking toward the communication lacrima. "Do me a favour-"

"No you do me a favour and listen" Lucy said seriously interrupting whatever he was about to say. She walked over and stood in front of the device with a hard look on her face. As she passed she saw the shocked looks Cana and Mira were giving her.

"Lucy…" Cana choked from behind her. Lucy didn't look back to her, she kept her eyes forward towards the blonde haired man projected in front of her.

"Do I have your attention, Laxus" she asked coldly, staring right at him. He didn't seem the least be afraid of Lucy as she looked down at him, if anything he seemed amused by her.

"Yeah Blondie, I'm listening" he said with a lecherous smirk.

"You want to make a devilish deal, that's fine, but do it direct, I don't do getting talked into thing I don't want to do" she said coldly. "I find it very hard to believe that a man like you needs to blackmail someone into being your woman, but here that fact stands" she started off with, his smirk disappearing.

"But fine, I'll play the game, as pathetic as it is" she said with a shrug before placing both hand on the table. If she had been wearing her normal top it might have given him a better show, but from the angle he would still be able to see the size of her bust.

"Watch that mouth of yours princess, if you're not careful I won't be playing at all" he almost growled out. His smirk was by this point completely gone, now replaced with an angry frown, not liking being played down, in anyway.

"If you do that then, we are no worse off than we are now" Lucy said shrugged, making sure to make it a big shrug so that her bust bounced a bit with the movement. Laxus gave her a hard look but his eyes had followed the bounce like Lucy thought he would.

"I'm listening debutant, make your pitch" he said harshly. Lucy fought the urge to smirk. She knew just how to play this right into her hands. This was for her guild and she would do anything for that. It just took some feminine manipulation.

Shame he didn't know that she had no idea what to do when he got her. That will probably annoy him enough that he doesn't even bother and moves on to a much easier experienced woman to keep him entertained.

"It's simple, a bit devilish but then, I'm pretty sure you know that because you came up with the basic concept" Lucy teased, growing more confident knowing that he won't want to her when he finds out she's inexperienced, by which time he would have dealt with the guild's problem.

"You said you'd do anything I ask you if I was your woman? Well if you come here and help the guild and we win against them with the surrounding destruction to a minimum I'll be your woman and I'll do my best to do as you say" she stated with a smirk. She needed the deal to sound convincing to work.

"You help defeat Phantom Lord, I become yours, however, if you don't bother to come here, then you leave me and all the other girls in guild the hell alone because your just not man enough for us" she said coolly. Her words seemed to spark something in his eyes.

"Lucy no!" Mira and Cana shouted at the same time. Lucy just waved them to be quiet.

"I'll even sweeten it for you" Lucy said. Knowing that the man just need one more push to work into her plan. "You come and are able to destroy the cannon before it can next fire then, I will have your full name tattooed once on me where ever you want it" she said seriously.

"How about my first and last name and my initials in another place" Laxus negotiated, smirk spread on his face. Lucy looked a little reluctant.

"Fine, but you're paying for the tattoos to be done" Lucy said.

"I like this deal, its making you a bit of Devilish Vixen in my eyes" and somehow the lecherous smirk was back on his face.

"Well that the deal I have you, either take it or leave it" Lucy said with all the confidence that her father's tutors had drilled in to her.

"Oh, you're on, Blondie, but I need your word" he challenged causing Lucy to sigh.

"Very well I, Lucy Heartfilia, give my word as a celestial mage to follow the terms of our agreement if you, decide to help your guild or not" Lucy promised. She felt the chains that burnt around both her upper arms as she finished her statement. She didn't make a noise at the pain but she did wince a bit.

"Good, see you soon princess, get ready to be mine" and with that said the communication lacrima went dark. Lucy let out another sigh, rubbing her upper arms to sooth the pain out a bit. As she turned she saw the looks that her two female guild mates were giving her.

"What?" Lucy asked confused. "It's not like he's not drop me in a matter of days" she stated. "I'm inexperienced and he'll get bored which is when I will be free and go right back to my life" she explained. However, Cana and Mirajane were shaking their heads.

"And that is the problem, out of all the types of girls, Laxus likes them fresh and 'rip for the picking' as he so elegantly puts it" Cana says going to sit in front of her cards.

"Your all the more attractive as a prize because of your lack of experience, what's worse is that the only time he gives up a prize like that is when she decides it's over, something you can't do because of your promise" Mirajane explained with a sigh.

"What's worse, your deal is like a challenge of his strength, something he'll feel he had to prove you wrong about" Cana said in a flat tone as she placed cards on the table. "And by the looks of these cards it's not looking good for you" she said looking up at the two woman.

Lucy was about to say something when the door leading to the basement was forcedly opened. It was with such forced that it came flying off its hinges down to the other side of the room, barley missing the alcohol barrels that lined the wall.

"Hey, you got to see this! Laxus is taking out the cannon and destroying the whole guild robot thingy" was yelled down to them. Lucy looked up in shock to see it was the young boy, Romeo yelling don to them. The kid had a look of pure amazement but the 3 woman had the colour drain from their faces.

The 3 ran up the stairs and out the remains of the broken guild to watch the scene playing out in front of them. It was clear to see lone lightning shooting though different parts of the guild robot. Lucy knew that he probably had the benefiting factor of surprise which was aiding in him doing quick work.

Lucy was watching in both amazement and worry. She noticed movement so turned to see the crowd part as the thunder legion walked towards her, Mirajane and Cana. They walked until they were only feet away from the 3 women.

They didn't seem to be taking any notice of their leaders fight. In fact they seemed to be acting as if what was happening in the port was an everyday thing, nothing for them to be worried about. Evergreen the brown haired woman in green seemed to be looking at her nails.

The weird tongue guy, Bickslow, the Seith Mage was saying something to the flying wooden totem that were flying around him while they chuckled at what he said. The last was the Rune Mage, Freed that was looking directly at her, looking her up and down with a disapproving look.

"That is what you're going to wear to greet Laxus when he's victorious?" he said disapprovingly. Lucy looked down at what she was wearing. She knew it was a bit tattered and grubby, but wasn't that expected by what she had gone though. She rose her head to give Freed a hard glare.

"Evergreen, can you do anything with this" the green haired man asked his team mate, talking about Lucy as if she was an inanimate object.

"What would be the point, in an hour or few whatever she's wearing will be ruined" she said off handedly. "Let him have his first fill of her and then I will see what I can do about her wardrobe" she said not even looking in Lucy's direction once.

"Could always cut the clothes a bit so she's showing more skin" Bickslow said with a lecherous smirk that was worse than Laxus's earlier.

"More Skin, more skin" the flying totems repeated.

"That is not helpful Bickslow, not at all" Freed said turning to his other team mate. Lucy was getting mad at the man in front of her complete lack of communication with her directly, instead favouring talking about her, in front of her face. Just when she was going to say something, a hand touched her shoulder.

"We told you Lucy, Laxus will do so just to prove you wrong" Mirajane said as she pointed her finger back towards the robot. Much to Lucy's horror Laxus had jumped from the top of the robot and was heading towards them, dragging something behind him.

"The fact he'll win you as well is just a bonus to him" Cana said before going to look for something to drink, what would happen next would not be pretty. It took seconds for Laxus to land in front of the whole of the guild and throw the phantom Lord's master on the group in front of his feet.

"Now, where is my prize hiding" he called out to the crowd. Most of the members that had been celebrating at the win that Laxus had given them so quickly were now looking at each other confused. Lucy wanted to hide away somewhere but knew it was impossible.

At just the sound of his voice saying prize the chain marks on her upper arms were starting to flare up. Not to mention that she was standing only a few feet away from the thunder legion, giving her a meaningful look. A look that told her that if she didn't tell him where she was then they certainly would.

"I'm here" Lucy called out. Not loudly but loud enough for him and the rest of the guild to hear her. The crowd looked back at Lucy and parted slightly to see what was going to happen next. Lucy ignored their looks, instead focusing right ahead.

Ahead to where Laxus Dreyar was standing with a prideful, smug look of victory plastered on his face. When he spotted me he rose his finger and gestured Lucy to go to him. It was humiliating but Lucy knew it was better to get it over with.

She started to walk foreword, her head high. She got half way through the crowd when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see that it was the wounded Erza that had wrapped her hand around her wrist to stop her.

"Lucy, what is going on?" she commanded in her deep, authoritative voice.

"Yeah Luce" Natsu called rushing with Happy to her side. "What's he talking about a prize?" he asked with a really puzzled look on his face.

"What's Laxus even doing here? Wasn't he meant to be on a job?" Gray said as he came to her other side.

"Guys I need to go to him" she said quietly. The longer she delayed the stranger the flare in her upper arms were, reminding her of her promise, the promise that was too humiliating to say in front of her friends.

"Why?" Natsu demanded to know. Lucy's bravery wavered, not strong enough to explain it to her team mate.

"Lucy made a promise to Laxus" Mira said coming to her side and putting her hand of Ezra's that was holding Lucy in place. "A promise that if he helped take down Phantom Lord, they he would have her" Kira explained before turning to look directly at Erza.

"She promised on her celestial mage magic" as she said the words the re-quip mage understood what the transformation wizard was saying and let go of her friend immediately. Once she was released, Lucy carried on forward. She didn't stop until she was only a foot away from the much larger man.

"Please touch my arm, the promise marks are burning in memory of my promise to you" Lucy stated quietly not meeting his eyes. Laxus looked down at the blonde woman before him. Remembering how she had stood up to him earlier. He leaned down not stopping until he was only centimetres away.

Lucy could feel his breath on the top of her head. She slowly rose her head so that he could look at her as he leaned over her and stared straight into her doe brown eyes. She had a bit of a worried, pained look in her eyes. All she need was for him to touch her arm so her magic knew she was with him.

"I win" was all he said as he picked Lucy up and threw her over his should like she was nothing. Lucy dint bother to scream, only let out a quiet groan when her stomach impacted on his brad shoulder. Lucy smacked his shoulder once she got her bearings back

"You know I would have walked anywhere you wanted to- ow!" Lucy squealed the last part when Laxus adjusted his hold and slapped her bum "what was that for" Lucy exclaimed, though she stopped moving because she wasn't sure why he had done it and didn't want to risk him doing it again.

"Don't hit me again Blondie, I ant into shit like that so don't even think about it" Laxus said simply. Lucy could almost imagine the lecherous smirk he had on his face when he said that to her. She rolled her eyes.

"The point still stands I could have walked to where you wanted us to go" she replied back.

"Where's the fun in that?" Laxus asked, she could hear the humour dropping from his words.

"Hey! Where are you taking Luce?!" Lucy heard Natsu called from behind them. She couldn't bear to look at her friends while she was in this position luckily it seemed the thunder legion was keeping her friends from doing anything stupid. Lucy gave a sigh.

"I'm taking her to get her first tattoos" Laxus called back to them with a chuckle. "In fact I think I earnt an extra tattoo been as I managed to destroy the cannon and take out the whole guild by myself" Laxus said with a grin. Lucy's face drained of its colour.

"What did you have in mind? And where are the others one going anyway?" Lucy asked nervously licking her dry lips.

"You're going to have my name tattooed on to your lower back with the 'X' in 'Laxus' as two crossing over lightning bolts while the tail of the 'Y' in 'Dreyar' is a dragon tail" he started to explain with a smirk on his face as he imagined it.

"Never know might get the girl to draw a dragon head in their somewhere as well" he chuckled darkly. "Then you're getting my Initials tattooed behind your ear while lastly I'm thinking of getting today's date tattooed on your somewhere" he laughed.

Was thinking maybe your ass but then decided against it, no one would see it but me if it was there, that part of you is staying covered, it's all mine now and I don't like to share" he said and gave her bum a light swat as if to enforce the point.

"Dear Spirit king what have I started" Lucy said as she groaned. Laxus just smirked.

"This is what happened when you, my Devilish Vixen make a devilish deal with the devil dragon himself, now you have to pay the price of it" he declared.

* * *

 **Please read on and leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **-MSW-**


End file.
